It could happen to you
by RavenofAvalon
Summary: Two sisters expirience some of the horrific events of Ginger Snaps. Will they survive? We will see. First off I would like to thank my shop teacher for the title. Note I do not own Ginger Snaps.
1. Rachel & Robin

The Ginger Snaps theme music slowly faded away from Rachel and Robin's ears. They sat on an old purple couch in their basement with the smell of a pot roast drifting from upstairs. "That was a good fuckin' movie." Robin said after the credits ended. "You love the word don't you?" Rachel said in a stupid tone to her sister. "Oh, yeah I do." Robin said as she took the disc out of the DVD player.

"Dinner is ready!" There mother's voice rang from upstairs. Robin started for the stairs. "Wait." Rachel said. Robin stopped in her steps and turned around only to see her sister right behind her. "What?" Frowned Robin with hunger in her stomach. Rachel smiled and said, "We should do death scenes." Robin sighed at her suggestion. "I said dinner is ready!" There mother barked. "We'll be up in a moment!" Robin yelled to her mother. Robin turned her attention back to Rachel. "That's a stupid idea Rachel. Were in Catholic school. Don't you think Mom, Dad, and school would find it weird? They **will** think we were possessed." She frowned even more. Rachel gave her sister a look of disgust.

"Forget them." Rachel said in aggravation. "Not to mention suicidal." Robin snorted. There mother Carolyn came to the top of the steps and firmly said are you coming or what?" Carolyn was the inpatient type. Rachel got her short temper from there father. Robin however was a sort of independent type or so she thought. A moment later, they all sat at the dinner table. "So how was your day?" James asked his wife. His rough fingers hugged the fork as he fed him self some pot roast. "Oh fine, although my boss is giving me a hard time about my reports." Carolyn complained. Rachel just kept looking down at her food and rolled her eyes. Robin lazed back in her chair as she drank the last of here ginger ale. "Don't drink so fast Robin you'll get the hiccups." James responded to the sight of her drinking. "No I won't."

After dinner, Robin and Rachel headed up to there room. The only music they were allowed to listen to swelled in there room. A half hour passed before either one talked to each other. "I still like the idea of the death scenes." Rachel said in a grimace. "Well I still think it's a stupid idea." Robin said with a slight smile.


	2. Red dot

Both Robin and Rachel celebrated there birthdays recently. Robin turned 15 and Rachel 14. 'Are lives are slipping into the world of Ginger Snaps.' Thought Rachel in the back seat of there fathers car. Her obsession with this film grew stronger. Robin looked ill but she had said she was fine. "Now are you sure you're all right?" James asked once more. "I'm **fine **dad. By the way were almost to the school." James frowned and just kept driving. He was not going to let his daughters the best of him. 'She can't.' He thought to him self as he stopped in front of the school.

Robin sighed at the sight of there 'new' school. "This is going to be some different." Rachel said when she got up from tying her shoes. "This place is the fuckin' same place as our last school. Only with higher grade levels." Robin said when they started to walk. 'Burgesses high school' read the silver sing above the entrance. 'Oh boy.' Rachel thought to her self. She shook at the portrait of the headmaster. He was not the prettiest of men. " He is disgusting." Rachel said. " Well get over it." Robin said in a dull loathsome tone. She walked a little faster than her sister and saw the sign that read : ' All freshmen to the auditorium.' It had an arrow pointing to the left of Robin under it.

"What lit your tampon? Robin." Rachel smirked. She had raced up behind her. " I have had it to here with your stupidity." Robin went in the auditorium before Rachel could respond. Rachel stood there in shock of her sister's sudden outburst. "Hey red head! Move your fine self into the auditorium!" another freshman named Chris barked. She smiled and went into the auditorium after a moment of searching she found her sister and sat next to her. "I don't need tampons." Robin whispered to her. "Oh but you will." Rachel smiled even more. "Just like poor Ginger did." A huge sigh came from Robin's mouth at Rachel's remark.

The headmaster walked through the opening in the curtains and silently walked to the microphone. "Settle down all of you." He said firmly. Once the student grew silent, he spoke again. "Welcome To Burgesses. Thee school for the catholic. I am your headmaster. Note although this is a school separate form others do not deny some of the other rules of these different schools. For years I have been running this school and I have never seen so many freshmen." He lifted the glass of water that was set on a small desk for him and took a sip. Placing the glass down he began to speak yet again. "I expect nothing less than the best from you. So, let me tell you these rules: respect the teachers, others, and you're self."

He went on to list the rules. So days past since that time. Rachel and Robin had no trouble adjusting to the academics. In other things they just merely past by. One day after school, they both sat in the basement watching TV. "I'll be right back." Robin said simply. A moment later Robin was in the bathroom. She lifted the lid and proceeded to sit down and pull her underwear down when she saw the huge dot of blood there. Her breath escaped her. She sat and said " I just got the curse."


	3. Rachel is dead

"Mom!" Robin yelled, her voice weakened a bit. 'Sweet irony' she thought. Carolyn dropped what she was doing and went to see what Robin wanted. On the way up the stairs the heal of her shoe weakened and broke. "Ah heck…" She stopped and took off her shoes and just thru them down the stairs in frustration.

"What is it?" Carolyn finally arrived upstairs. "Were you?" "I'm in the bathroom." Robin bit her lip. "Have you gotten your period or something?" Carolyn said coolly. "Right on the dot." Robin frowned. "Could you get me some underwear?" Her cheeks went a little red when she said this. Her mother smirked and headed to Rachel and Robin's room. She pushed open the door and frowned when she saw there school uniforms on the floor and not in the hamper. She started talking to her self.

"What do I say every time? Put the clothes in the hamper. Does the floor look like the hamper I think…" She opened the top drawer and no underwear was there. "Not." "Robin there's no underwear in your drawer! I'll go down stairs." "Okay Mom." She was kicking the bloody underwear aside. Carolyn headed down the stairs and then stopped, "Do your laundry when this is done." She yelled back up to Robin. "You mean I can do laundry next week?" Robin laughed. "You know what I mean."

She lay there in sweet ecstasy. Blood dripped from her throat and her color was faded. Rachel was dead. Knife on the floor, note on the wall. Her eyes looked to the ceiling towards the stairs. The door squeaked with age as Carolyn opened it. The thumps of her steps sounded like the toll of the bells.

"Rachel!" She screamed and dropped to her knees. Tears welled up in her eyes. Then she breathed in fright, sat up, and let the fake blood drip on her sweater. "No, mom…" in her mind Rachel freaked out completely. ' She wasn't supposed to see this.' Her thoughts trailed through her like a freight train. "Rachel!" she screamed with fury.

"Mom…" Robin got up from the toilet and did not bother to flush. She left her pants in the bathroom and booked it down stairs. Luckily, her t-shirt was long so she was not completely exposed, but the blood kept on dripping from her. She did not care if the carpet was stained she had to get to her mother. When she got down in the basement Carolyn was standing over the crying, sticky girl that was Rachel. No one spoke for a moment. "What is going on?" Robin was dizzy so she held on to the wall. "Clean yourself up and get out of the house the both of you!" Carolyn had, had enough.

Minutes later, they both walked outside, down the street. Rachel walked a little faster than Robin out shame and confusion. Robin caught up with Rachel, "What the fuck was that?" Robin said thinking she was even angrier than her mother. "What was what?" Rachel mumbled. Robin stopped in front of her causing her to bounce back a bit.

"You know exactly what I mean." The anger raged through her. "This is not the time of night to be mom!" Rachel snapped at her. She ran off ahead. Robin just stood there and watched her sister run into the dark. "This totally and completely fucked." She said to her self and started to head home.

A howl sailed through the air as if it would never end. Robin shook with fear. She walked faster the sounds grew louder. The sweat of paranoia took its toll on her. Louder, and louder until finally, it was standing in front of her ready to attack. She could not move she was so scared. It lunged forward, bit her on her arm, and scratched her. The dirt of the street stung her fresh wounds. Her scream filled the desolate street. Lights of houses clicked on. Then out of no where a huge stick hit the beast from behind. It was Rachel. The beast roared and turned toward her. Robin was crawling with weakness as she tried to get away.

"Take me you fucker!" Rachel yelled at the beast. It went for her but missed her as she ran around to her sister. She grabbed Robin quickly and said "Come on!" The beast had almost got them but they dodged it and kept running. There was no way of exactly explaining what just happened to them. It was a blur. Finally getting towards the house cops came by and the sirens were wailing. Just like that, the beast was hit into pieces. The cops stopped in one screech of there tiers. The girls were safely in the shadows before they were seen by them.


End file.
